


perfect little home

by pendulumclock



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumclock/pseuds/pendulumclock
Summary: «Dai, dai, prendilo!! Così, bravo!»Leggere - aveva capito Lio dopo la quinta volta che tornava sulla stessa frase senza riuscire a coglierne il significato - poteva rivelarsi un compito molto arduo se eseguito nella stessa stanza in cui Galo aveva deciso di mettersi a giocare con il loro nuovo piccolo ospite peloso.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	perfect little home

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 3, M1  
> Prompt: neonato

«Dai, dai, prendilo!! Così, bravo!»

Leggere - aveva capito Lio dopo la quinta volta che tornava sulla stessa frase senza riuscire a coglierne il significato - poteva rivelarsi un compito molto arduo se eseguito nella stessa stanza in cui Galo aveva deciso di mettersi a giocare con il loro nuovo piccolo ospite peloso.

Dal divano dov’era comodamente seduto, aveva una visuale perfetta. Galo, reggendosi sui gomiti col corpo quasi del tutto spalmato sul tavolo, agitava da una parte all’altra il bastoncino alla cui punta era fissato un piumino colorato viola e blu, con lo scopo di attirare l’attenzione del gattino, anch’esso messo a correre sopra il mobile, e provare a farglielo prendere.

Con la testolina, il micetto seguiva i rapidi movimenti del giocattolo, mentre a turno alzava una delle due zampine anteriori per afferrarlo con un colpo solo. Di tanto in tanto ci riusciva, altre volte non calibrava bene la forza e perdeva l’equilibrio, finendo contro la faccia di Galo. Quando succedeva, immancabilmente la sua risata risuonava in tutto il soggiorno, a cui si univano anche piccoli e acuti miagolii.

Era una scena _così_ tenera, Lio non lo metteva in dubbio. Se non fosse però che stava cercando in tutti i modi di leggere da un pezzo. E quel chiasso non faceva altro che distrarlo.

«Perché non lo lasci riposare ora?» tentò, sebbene avesse i suoi dubbi che sarebbe servito a qualcosa «È da quando abbiamo finito di pranzare che ci giochi senza un attimo di sosta, da’ un po’ di tregua a quel povero gatto»

Ma come volevasi dimostrare, Galo non demorse mica.

«Sciocchezze! Non vedi che si sta divertendo un mondo??»

_Tra i due_ , pensò Lio, _di sicuro sei tu quello che si sta divertendo di più_.

«E poi guardalo!! È così carino!» aggiunse con la voce piena di tenerezza, senza distogliere la sua attenzione dall’animale nemmeno per un istante. Lo aveva ripetuto almeno una ventina di volte solo nell’arco della mattinata.

Lio scosse il capo rassegnato e provò a tornare alla sua infruttuosa lettura.

Quel gattino faceva loro compagnia da quando, cinque giorni prima, Galo lo aveva salvato da un incendio scoppiato in un condominio in centro Promepolis.

Si stava dirigeva alle scale di emergenza dopo essersi assicurato di aver fatto uscire tutti gli inquilini rimasti bloccati dalle fiamme, quando aveva sentito miagolare. E a quel punto si era fermato. Aveva teso l’orecchio per capire da dove provenisse. Era arrivato un altro miagolio, e un altro ancora. Così Galo li aveva seguiti finché non aveva trovato il gattino rannicchiato all’angolo del corridoio.

Quando lo aveva portato fuori, tremava come una foglia ed era completamente coperto di nero, il povero piccolo. Ma una volta ripulito a dovere dalla fuliggine, erano venuti fuori un bellissimo manto striato arancione e un paio di vispi occhietti verdi. A detta del veterinario, non aveva più di quattro mesi. Erano un batuffolo di pelo, giusto un po’ più di grande della manona di Galo.

Avevano iniziato sin da subito a spargere la voce tra i vari inquilini, domandando man mano che ne avevano l’occasione se qualcuno sapesse a chi apparteneva. Ma il primo giorno avevano fatto un buco nell’acqua. Nessuno sembrava sapere niente di quel micio, e adesso le ricerche erano passate a Galo e Remi.

«Qualche novità sul padrone? Siete riusciti a trovato?» gli chiese Lio, non avendo notizie a riguardo dalla mattina precedente.

Dal modo però in cui il sorriso di Galo si spense progressivamente, capì subito che la risposta a quella domanda era negativa.

«No, abbiamo parlato proprio con tutti gli inquilini del palazzo» gli disse, poggiando il piumino sul tavolo. Il gattino ci si fiondò sopra con un piccolo balzo «Non ci sono state neanche segnalazioni di sparizioni di gatti o altri animali»

«Capisco»

Lio sospirò. Se non era apparentemente di nessuno, significava solo una cosa: quello era un gatto randagio. Piccolo com’era, forse si era allontanato dalla madre e si era trovato in mezzo alle fiamme solo per una grossa dose di sfortuna. Chissà se questa adesso lo stava ancora cercando. Non avevano nemmeno modo di stabilirlo con totale sicurezza.

L'unica cosa certa era che quel poverino era un animaletto senza una casa. Lio ne sapeva qualcosa – per anni aveva vagato di luogo in luogo, senza mai averne uno da poter chiamare “casa”. Forse era arrivato il momento che iniziassero a premurarsi per trovargliene una.

«Ma poco importa!»

Galo batté entrambe le mani sul tavolo e balzò in piedi, spaventando sia il gatto che Lio nel processo. Ma preda dell’entusiasmo ritrovato non se ne curò particolarmente. 

«Ci prenderemo noi cura di lui! Resterà qui!» annunciò con convinzione.

A quanto pareva, la soluzione al problema era arrivata prima del previsto.

«Vuoi davvero adottarlo??» gli chiese Lio, sebbene aveva già immaginato che Galo sarebbe arrivato a questa conclusione.

Il pompiere annuì tutto contento, soddisfatto per aver risolto l’intera situazione in un battibaleno.

«Ma sei sicuro che il padrone di casa te lo lascerà prendere?»

« _Ce_ lo lascerà prendere, l’appartamento è _nostro_ , ed è _nostro_ adesso anche il gatto» lo corresse prontamente, includendolo in automatico ormai in qualsiasi cosa – sebbene in questo caso avesse ragione. «E non ti preoccupare! Ci parlo io con quel vecchio, non dirà nulla!»

«Non ne sono molto convinto» _ma se lo dici tu_ , si tenne per sé.

«Tranquillo, sarà una passeggiata!»

Il concetto di “passeggiata” per Galo si traduceva quasi sempre in lui che avvisava chi di dovere della sua decisione con una semplice pacca sulla spalla e via, considerando la faccenda conclusa e risolta. Ma se lui ne era così convinto, questa volta lo avrebbe lasciato fare.

E in fin dei conti, anche per Lio il gattino era diventata una piacevole costante, una compagnia che non sapeva sarebbe finito per apprezzare così tanto. Per cui non gli dispiaceva affatto tenerlo. A patto che Galo non continuasse a canalizzare tutta la sua attenzione su quel poverino come aveva fatto negli ultimi cinque giorni - ci avrebbe pensato Lio a salvarlo quando necessario.

Poco dopo, si sentì un vigoroso miagolio.

«Guarda, Lio! Ti sta chiamando!!»

E a onor del vero, il gattino se ne stava sul bordo del tavolo, il muso rivolto verso di lui e i piccoli occhietti verdi a guardarlo da lontano. La code ondeggiava sinuosa da una parte all’altra.

Lio sorrise. Chiuse il libro - di cui alla fine non era riuscito a leggere nemmeno una pagina – e lo lasciò sul bracciolo del divano, mettendosi in piedi. Si avvicinò al tavolo mentre il micio lo seguiva con lo sguardo. Quando gli accarezzò la testolina con il dorso delle dita, grattandogli poi dietro l’orecchio, sembrò molto soddisfatto.

Galo, entrambe le mani posate sui fianchi, li guardava con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.

«Dovremmo dargli un nome, ora che abbiamo deciso di tenerlo!»

Lio passò così il resto del pomeriggio a cercare di convincere Galo che _Lio De Galon_ non era _decisamente_ un buon nome per un gatto.

(E no, non lo era nemmeno _Galo De Lion_ ).


End file.
